Like father, like son
by LiteraryBookworm
Summary: Luke and Lorelai are getting married and Luke has asked Jess to be the best man, what will Luke think of Jess's lookalike son, Christopher.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It's another fic about Jess coming to Stars Hollow with a kid. Luke and Lorelai are getting married and Luke has asked Jess to be the best man, what will Luke think of Jess's lookalike son, Christopher.

A/N: I'm not sure if i'm going to have Rory be the mother, but I probably will.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Gilmore Girls, not the characters, only Christopher.

"Come on dad, why do I have to go?!" Fourteen year old Christopher Mariano shouted at his dad. Normally, he would not speak to his dad in this manner nor would he raise his voice, but this was different. He found out he had to go to a 'half-mile, four-block, freakhole of a medical experiment,' as his dad had called it.

The elder Mariano sighed, "I'm not going alone, and I can't put off you meeting Luke any longer than I already have, he doesn't even know about you yet! If I wait any longer and he meets you or finds out about you in another way, you know who's he's going to be running after with a sharpened axe? Me! I've always played the cool dad, have I not? I always let you get out of family gatherings and I bail you out and stick up for you whenever you get in trouble, do I not? I've always gotten you everything you've ever wanted, I've dropped everything and have done everything in my power to give you better than what i had and if you want to know the truth, I had shit! I've never left you, or Hell, even contemplated the thought of leaving you in the dust like my father did! I have two jobs to uphold and I've never hurt you physically or put you down. Please feel free though to contradict me if I am wrong about any of these things!" Jess shouted at his son.

Silence. Complete silence.

What was there to say in Chris's defense? His father was right, he was being selfish.

But never, never in all the years Chris had been had his father yelled or even so much as directed an angry comment at him.Even when he did something bad or wrong, he just laughed and made a joke and bailed him out, not busting his ass about coming home late or doing something stupid with his friends, no matter what he was always there for him, a couple of times he even bailed out his friends too, promising not to call and tell their parents as long as they promised to not do such a stupid thing again, he also let Chris have some beer once in a while, especially on his birthday, under his supervison though, of course.

Chris looked down guiltily,"I know, I'm sorry dad, I don't want to get you into trouble with Luke or create any family fueds, I just don't want to run into..." He looked away, not finishing his statement.

"You mom." Jess finished for him softly, he too knew the pain of seeing a deadbeat parent."You know she loves you, she just wasn't ready to be a mom yet." Jess explained.

This made Chris's blood boil and made him angry at his father,"How the hell can you defend her?! After all the heartbreak she caused me, all the pain she caused you! And you still stick up for her! Why? She left us in the dust! She didn't even take a second look back, she didn't leave a note or call us just to let us know that she was okay! You stayed up night and day for 3 days waiting for her to call or come home because you were so worried about her! And then you finally realized that she left because she didn't love me! Because I wasn't enough!" Chris finished his tirade breathless, upset, his last two statement caused Jess's head to snap up.

"It wasn't you that she was unhappy with. It was me, she didn't love me, so she let. I'm not defending her or trying to justify what she did, she should have called, but she does love you, you have to trust me on that. She didn't wan to be like her father, who popped in and out of her life and cause havoc, she didn't want to get your hopes up like her father did to her. I don't want to be like one of those parents though, who use their kids like weapons against the other, or make you hate her."

"Too late." Chris muttered, his brown eyes flaring, taking the usual, optimistic gleam from them.

"Don't hate her, if anything hate me for making her feel the desire to leave." Jess said sadly.

Chris narrowed his eyes,"Hate you? Why should I hate you? And don't tell me because you didn't treat her right, because that's bullshit. I remember, even if you think I don't, I remember you always trying to do everything to make her happy, I remember that every time she looked at me it wasn't with the same love and affection that you treated me with, you tried hard to make her happy and she left anyways."

"Look, lets get off the subject, will you please come with me to Stars Hollow?" Jess pleaded.

Chris sighed,"Fine, but if we run into her, I can't promise youthat i'll be on my best behavior."

Jess sighed, "Fair enough, let's pack and then get a move on, pack light though, I don't intend on staying too long."

"Good." Chris muttered and went into his room to pack, Jess did the same.

_'Stars Hollow won't know what hit 'em' _Chris thought, bracing himself at the thought of running into his mother, hardening his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the lovely reviews! To answer your questions yes: Rory is the mother, no: No one in Stars Hollow knows, not even Lorelai, Rory hid it from her by saying she was busy with work, Lorelai didn't know that Rory had dated Jess, she hid that from her too, they were not talking too much because they were still sensitive after their major blow-out. NO, THIS WILL NOT BEA LIT! Jess probably won't have a serious relationship however, he will have a few bad dates that he and Chris will mock This is to focus solely on the relationship between Jess and Christopher. If some of you were wondering if I picked Christopher for Rory's father, the answer is no. I'm reading the _Flowers in the Attic_ series, on the last book, and ever since then, I have loved the name.

Disclaimor: I own nothing, except Christopher.

"Chris, wake up, we have to leave soon or we'll hit traffic." Jess said this desperatly, shaking his son by the shoulder.

Christopher grunted and rolled over, away from his father. Jess sighed, had he been this annoying when Luke had tried to get him up early ffor his shift?

Jess grinned, oh yeah, Chris was definitly his son.

"If you don't get up, soon, I'm going to call up all your friends and show them your lovely naked baby pictures that I'm now glad I took and, I'm going to burn all your Vonnegut novels."

This got Chris to sit straight up in bed, glaring his father who was grinning cheekily and looked close to uncharacteristically giggling like a school girl. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." Jess said, now smirking at his messy haired son, cowlicks sticking up everywhere.

Chris scowled at him and muttered, "I hate you."

"Too bad, get dressed."

Chris sighed and got up, this was going to be a long day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We there yet?" Chris asked for the billionth time.

"No," Jess said sharply, "we will be there shortly."

Chris sighed, he really didn't want to go, he didn't want to be looked upon with hatred because of his last name, he _really_ didn't want to see his dad looked upon with hatred or treated with cruelty, sure he may have been a bad kid back then, but now he was a great guy, why harbor hatred?

All of sudden he saw a 'Welcome to Stars Hollow sign' and Chris couldn't help but snort, 'Welcome to Hell on Earth' would have been a more sufficient, accurate sign.

He saw a diner then, and the car came to a stop right by it.

"We're staying _here_?" Chris asked disbelievingly.

Jess shot him a look, "No, we are staying at the Dragonfly Inn." Jess stated this as if it were obvious.

"Then why the hell are we here?" Chris asked with distaste, looking around the town. It looked so damn cheery he could have thrown up right then and there if it weren't for his stomach being empty for him refusing to wake up. There were people in matching outfits, people talking cheerily, almost animatedly, and other people set up something in the town square with a gazebo right by it.

Jesus, he really did enter Hell, didn't he?

"Smartass, this is where Luke works, I want to get the meeting out of the way before we unpack, if he starts yelling, all we have to do is hop in the car and drive off, no repacking necessary." Jess explained.

Chris nodded his approvel, "I like the way you think, and I get the smartass thing from you."

Jess rolled his eyes and sighed,"Let's get this over with." He muttered.

The got out of the car and headed for the entrance door to the diner, Luke looked up at the bell jingling and a half excited, half happy look flitted over his features as he saw Jess, but then his eyes landed on the boy who was basically an exact replica of his father at that age.

Luke looked from Jess to the boy, and finally asked, "Who are you?"

Jess spoke up, "Christopher, this is Luke, my uncle, Luke this is Christopher...my son."

The people in the diner froze and Jess silently cursed himself for announcing this revealing information when all the town gossips were there.

Patty listened intently.

Luke froze slightly, "Your'e...son?" He asked this slowly.

"Yes, I'm his son, Christopher James Mariano, that's me, son of Jess Mariano, grandchild of Jimmy Mariano and Liz Danes, great nephew of Luke Danes. Jesus! Are you all so slow on proccessing information! Can't you tell by just looking at us?! Christ." Christopher blew up.

Silence in the diner.

The arrival of Christopher James Mariano would not be forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews! Oh, and to answer _hollowgirl22s_ question: They live in Philedelphia by Truncheon.

Discliamor: I own nothing except Christopher.

Everyone stared at him in silent shock, Jess smirked though at his sons obvious frustration. And Luke shook his head at what seemed to be another Jess.

_God help me._ Luke prayed silently while taking in all the features of this boy. He wasn't exactly tall, actually pretty short for his age but thin, dark brown, almost black hair that looked exactly like Jess' hair when he was that age, brown eyes like Jess' also but lighter, more like an amber color. He was wearing lose jeans with a tighter shirt that had some band name on it like _The Clash_ or something.

Basically it was like taking going backwards in time to younger Jess. This had Luke sighing.

"So Jess, how old are you?" Luke questioned the young boy.

The young boy however look confused, "My name is Christopher."

Luke shook his head, blushing, embarrassed at mistaking him for the wrong person. "Right, sorry Christopher, it's just, y-you look so much like Jess, a-and,um just sorry." Luke finished lamely.

"It's okay Luke, really." Jess responded.

"Not like it's the first time." Christopher muttered.

"So um, Jess can I talk to you a second outside." Luke said sharply, already heading towards the door, beckoning for Jess to follow.

Jess sighed and ran a hand through his hair."I'll be right back." He told Chris.

"I'll be counting the seconds sweetheart." Chris retorted sarcastically.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the Hell Jess!" Luke cried out, outraged."You brought your kid here! A kid I have never heard about, you didn't even have the decency to tell me!"

"Look, I can't deal with a blow-up right now, I'm tired because my son was being difficult this morning, I'm hungry because my son also thinks it's funny to spite me by taking 2 hours in the bathroom, my co-workers were being idiots, so I really don't need this right now."

Luke sighed, feeling his anger diminish."Fine, but I am going to ask you a few questions, you have to promise to answer them all and honestly."

"Fine." Jess said, resigned.

Luke wrung his hands nervously."How old is he?"

"Fourteen." Jess replied

"Does he attend school regularly?" Luke asked pointedly at Jess.

Jess rolled his eyes."Yes."

"Does he get in to trouble regularly?"

"With the help of me, yes."

Luke sighed, not wanting to ask this question, but needing to know."Who's the mother?"

Jess was about to not answer him, but what was the point in keeping it from him? He'd eventually find out.

"Rory."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took so long, i've been busy with school. Hope you enjoy! And everything in italics is Luke's thoughts.

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing except Christopher.

The words that left Jess's mouth hit Luke like a ton of bricks._Rory? No, it couldn't be. Lorelai would have told me._Jess saw the look of doubt on Luke's face and sighed.

"Believe me, don't believe me, I don't care. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my son." Jess told Luke sharply and walked into the diner, leaving a flabbergasted Luke.

Jess walked into the diner, slamming the door of the diner, startling some of the customers. Chris looked up.

"Everything okay dad?" He asked, never seeing his father so angry.

Before Jess had a chance to reply though, one of the two Gilmore girls walked into the diner, the one he _really _preferred not to talk to. Rory stopped short upon seeing him, then her eyes traveled to Chris, who she thought would not recognize her, but based on the piercing glare he gave her, she figured he did know.

Shit.

She felt the walls closing in on her, it was getting harder to breath by the minute, she didn't know what to do, her son and ex-boyfriend were glaring at her with the most hateful expressions she'd ever seen, then she notice Jess's gaze traveled to her ring finger, the one that had a huge engagment ring on it which had an even huger diamond on it and his gaze saddened, knowing the only person who could possibly afford such a ring for her._Logan._

Then, she did the only thing she knew how to.

She ran.


End file.
